


hair care

by beigogi



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, still pure fluff will never get enough, zhengting cuts xukun's hair yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beigogi/pseuds/beigogi
Summary: xukun only trusts zhengting with his hair.





	hair care

Because he always makes things so hard for Zhengting, Xukun intentionally keeps his hair unkept on the day of his job interview, just because _he can._ And maybe because he wants Zhengting to do something about it. 

So he’s currently— and _casually—_ sipping the warm mug of hot chocolate Zhengting prepared for him just a few moments ago (because Zhengting’s been trying to take the coffee out of his system), trying so hard not to meet Zhengting’s piercing gaze, to stop the growing smirk from taking its place on his face because he can practically feel just how much Zhengting is itching to fix his hair, because it’s _too long, and messy, and covering his pretty eyes._

He can literally hear Zhengting’s thoughts from across the table.

And Zhengting— oh, how does Xukun even start— looking so beautiful and lovely behind his own mug, soft curls neatly adorning his porcelain of a forehead and eyes looking at him with something that looks like _resoluteness?_ Like it wants to do something and Xukun just knows this look too well.

He doesn’t know why Zhengting hasn’t mentioned it, nor complained about it, because it’s been going on for quite a while now and it happens almost every month— Xukun outgrowing his hair, keeping it longer than usual, making it look worse during important occasions, and always, _always_ waiting for Zhengting to fix it for him— just because he likes it. Just because he only trusts Zhengting with it.

So it really amuses him when he cards through his hair and lets it flop messily on his head, seeing Zhengting run his tongue along his chapped lips, looking a bit torn and distressed. 

It’s some sort of Zhengting’s weakness, really. He says he doesn’t like it when Xukun’s hair is too long because it distracts him from seeing his face, his _eyes._ And working as a salon owner, it is already a given for him to make sure the love of his life always looks his best, he says (but whatever, Xukun knows Zhengting loves him just the same).

It might be a little childish, but really, Xukun genuinely finds comfort in the fact that Zhengting’s the only one who can cut his hair, or style it, or touch it in general, and he always takes pride in the fact that his hair is done by the best hair stylist in the neighborhood (in the whole _universe_ , Xukun believes).

Back at their kitchen, Xukun gives Zhengting a look, an innocent one, then he smiles as he stands up and proceeds to wash his mug in the sink. Zhengting follows, poking him in the rib when he bumps his hip on Xukun’s to join him in washing. Xukun sprays water on Zhengting’s face because he’s startled and _it tickles, Zhengzheng, stop! My clothes can’t get wet!_

He hears Zhengting’s high-pitched laugh and his heart melts a little. 

When all the dishes are set to dry, Zhengting approaches him with a fresh towel and gently wipes Xukun’s hands dry for him, then the wet blotches on Xukun business clothes. They’re both smiling the whole time because this has happened a lot before and they’re both used to it by now to even bicker about it.

Xukun’s just about to give Zhengting a soft kiss on the cheek and bid him goodbye, but of course there’s the expected hand firm on his arm and another on his hair because Zhengting won’t ever let him go if he’s not satisfied.

Xukun’s grinning.

“Wait,” Zhengting mutters, fingers still running on Xukun’s dark locks. “Let me.”

“Let you what?” Xukun asks, grin widening, and Zhengting’s rolling his eyes almost instantly because _he totally knows what I mean._

Zhengting’s grinning, too. “Do your hair, you tease.”

And Zhengting’s already pulling him towards the bathroom, Xukun complaining _but I’ll be late,_ and Zhengting reasoning _it’ll be quick, I promise!_

Zhengting pulls off Xukun’s blazer in swift motions, hanging it on an empty hook,  and already grabbing the usual stool he prepares for Xukun to sit on. Xukun’s chuckling, obediently sitting on the stool, eyes following Zhengting’s busy movements. The older looks around for his materials, because despite the fact that Zhengting owns his own salon, he doesn’t actually keep a lot of tools in their apartment. 

So a few moments later, he finds a pair of hair-styling scissors behind the book shelf, and a new _curtain?—_ Xukun doesn’t really know what that’s for?— until he realizes a few minutes after when Zhengting clips it around his neck.

Xukun’s laughing so hard his eyes are tearing up.

“Zhengting, you’re unbelievable,” he gasps between laughter, the older laughing along, still busy fixing his materials. “Are you sure about this?"

“Believe me, I know what I’m doing,” Zhengting peers at him through the mirror in front, grinning with challenge in his eyes. 

Xukun thinks he’s loving him more and more. 

“Alright,” Xukun half-whispers as Zhengting starts running his fingers through his hair, appreciating the softness for a while before spraying mist on it. Xukun observes quietly, observes the way Zhengting’s eyebrows pull together, the way his lower lip juts out when he focuses, the way his eyes sharpen when he starts snipping hair from the back.

Xukun appreciates it all— the soft touch of Zhengting’s fingers smoothing through his scalp, the careful movements of his hands, like he’s making sure he’s cutting on the right spot, the right length, just enough for the scissors to avoid touching skin. 

Zhengting’s hands are on Xukun’s waist now, like he’s steadying himself when he moves to the other side, taking long hair in between his fingers and trimming it short. 

Xukun’s squirming a bit because he’s ticklish, and he’s moving even more when Zhengting lets out a rather breathy laugh near his ear where he’s currently cutting the long locks of Xukun’s sideburn. 

“Stop moving too much, Kun,” he whispers in Xukun’s ear, arm wrapping briefly on Xukun’s back and pulling to balance him back on the stool. 

Xukun bites his lip. “Sorry,” he titters through his teeth, “you’re just so handsy when you’re cutting hair, you know? Don’t tell me you’re the same with your customers, too?”

Zhengting’s laughing now, moving back and closing the scissors for a moment. Then he’s hitting Xukun’s arm.

“Ow, is that a yes?” Xukun says, rubbing his arm through the curtain. 

“What do you think?” Zhengting challenges him with a look, staring at him through the mirror with a hand on his hip. He teasingly makes snipping motions with his scissors.

Xukun narrows his eyes at him playfully. He warns, “ _Zhengzheng…_ ”

And Zhengting’s already backing down too quickly, stepping closer again and lowering his head just enough for his lips to tickle Xukun’s hair. “I only give this kind of service to a certain person.”

A loud, boisterous laugh comes out of Xukun, just to hide the mushy feeling in his stomach, and Zhengting grins as he walks right towards the front. Then he’s crouching down Xukun’s eye level, his hands on the other’s shoulders.

“Let me see,” he says, thoughtfully scanning through Xukun’s face and the hair covering his eyes, and Xukun can’t stop the heat rushing to his face. Zhengting puffs air right on Xukun’s nose, like he’s laughing, and Xukun’s hair parts to half.

Zhengting grins. “You look funny.”

Xukun sticks out his tongue. “You love me, anyway.”

Zhengting looks like he’s considering something for a moment, and _he’s really such a tease, isn't he?_ Then he hums, breathing out a soft, “maybe.”

Before Xukun could retort, Zhengting’s already smirking and telling him to _close your eyes,_ and he just obeys because it’s _Zhengting._ Then he’s waiting for the older to start cutting, and a few moments pass but nothing happens so he’s just about to open his eyes to see if Zhengting’s still there and not playing games on him, but then there’s already a soft smile pressed on his mouth and hands gently caressing his face.

Before he could react, the kiss is over and Zhengting’s already whispering, “just kidding, Kun.”

Then he feels his locks being cropped short from the front, eyes still closed but mouth wide open in a grin. Zhengting continues snipping for quite a while, carefully cutting every single detail with delicate hands and expert movements. 

Cold metal on his forehead, he feels Zhengting’s hand firm on his cheek, then he’s being told to _keep steady_ because he’s cutting really close and he might get hurt from the close contact of scissors on skin. 

Then the snipping stops, and then there’s Zhengting’s fingers picking cut hair from his face and brushing it gently with the pads of his thumbs. Xukun keeps his eyes closed until the brushing is over and Zhengting moves behind him to massage his head a little and style his hair with cream.

“Don’t open yet,” he says when Xukun was about to, the younger chuckling _alright, alright._ Zhengting is quick yet very gentle, working without a brush or a comb, but only his skilled hands.

Swift motions here and there, then he’s telling Xukun _you can open your eyes now,_ and when he does, he’s breathless.

It’s always satisfying to see Zhengting do other people’s hair, but it’s a whole new different feeling when it’s him styling Xukun’s. It’s an art, how Zhengting does it. And the huge smile on Zhengting’s face makes Xukun’s heart swell with pride.

“So,” he puts an arm around Xukun’s waist, head levelling Xukun’s. “How do you like your new look?”

Xukun grins. “What do you think?”

Zhengting looks amused because the teasing is there again. “I think…” he teases back, stepping forward just a little bit so that he can face Xukun properly, “that you’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen."

And Xukun wants to protest because he thinks _no, that’s not true,_ because the most beautiful is this person right in front of him, but he’s not able to word it out because Zhengting’s already giving him a peck on the nose.

Then just as quickly, the curtain around his neck is removed. “Now go on, big guy. Let’s get you ready for your interview.”

On the doorstep, Zhengting makes sure Xukun has buttoned his dress shirt right, and that his collar is smoothed out, and Xukun chuckles when Zhengting starts pressing hard on his ribs again.

“Hey, Zheng,” he breathes when his laughter calms.

“Hm?” The older replies, still fixing the minor details.

“I think I’ll stutter a lot.”

Zhengting smiles at him. “That’s okay,” he plants a gentle kiss on his cheek. “I’ll still love you, anyway."

Xukun’s the one hitting his arm now, and Zhengting’s laughing before putting a hand on Xukun’s neck. “Kun,” he starts, “ _I believe in you.”_

Xukun beams, and that makes Zhengting grin. Then he’s pushing him out the door, exclaiming, “now go impress all of them, Kunkun!”

 

 

That day, Xukun does get the job.

**Author's Note:**

> was written so quickly so that the idea won't go away hahaha  
> just a random snippet before i go to sleep
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed this fic!! <3
> 
> sdwjkfwfbql anyway i'm zhengkun trash huhu


End file.
